Halo
by the homo club
Summary: Dean lets his curiosity get the best of him. No smut, just fluffy, gay goodness! Destiel warning! T for slightly suggestive themes and mentions. No particular timeline. May do more, if requested. R&R Please!


A question always pricked at the back of Dean's mind, but he never thought it to be too important, so he never really asked. But then, as Dean sat alone in the Impala, he wondered if it would be stupid to ask. A familiar _swoosh _noise caught Dean by surprise, but he knew that the flapping of wings brought Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned his head to the angle, who actually looked quite worried. Of course, this startled Dean slightly, since Castiel never really showed _too _much emotion.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted, looking into the barren land that was outside of the cold Impala. "Somethin' wrong?"

Dean sighed to himself. Cas just _had _to show up while Sam was out looking for gas. The Impala had run out, and none of the spare Gasoline containers had enough in them, and Sam offered to get some gas and find a way into town.

"No." Cas answered, sounding a bit unsure of himself. "But while I was looking down on you, I heard you...You said you had a question?"

Dean jumped a bit from his relaxed seat. "Cas! You can't go eavesdropping in my thoughts!" Dean warned, fuming in his place in the drivers seat.

"My apologize..I do not try eavesdrop, Dean. I promise. I just..I had happened to be checking in on you when you had thought it." Cas said with new emotion that was almost never in his voice. Dean looked over to him, groaning internally. "Didn't you hear the question when I thought it?" Dean asked, feeling foolish for even thinking that stupid, _stupid _question.

"No. I just knew that you thought it a lot." Castiel spoke, fixing his eyes on Deans. "Is something upsetting you, Dean?"

Dean scoffed. "No, Cas, I was just wondering...Do you- Do you have a halo?" Dean asked, though it sounded more like a statement to them both. The angle was silent for a moment before sitting back slightly in his seat. "Well, yes and no. I had a halo, but when I fell, it was confiscated." Castiel explained to Dean, who was now looking over at the angle yet again. "..However, it is most likely that the way you picture a halo and the way they are, are a bit different. You see, halo's are, in a sense, a storage system for powers that aren't currently in use. When I fell, many powers of mine were weakened or cut off...So I no longer had need for a halo." Castiel went on, a question haunting his mind as well.

"Why did you want to know?" Dean turned to Cas, not expecting a 'why' to follow his explanation.

"I- I was just curious. Am I not allowed to be curious now?" Dean asked, looking out the Impala window in an attempt to distract himself.

"..Hmm, I see. I am also quite curious about something." Dean glanced over at Cas's reflection in the window glass, but soon again turned his attention to the starry night sky. "And what's that?"

It was quiet for a moment. A long moment. "I was just curious about what if might feel like to be kissed." Castiel told him honestly. Dean turned in the front bench so he was fully facing the angle (who of which was quite close, though Dean decided to skip the speech about personal space), and scoffed quietly.

"Dude, I know you're a virgin, but you've never been kissed? Really, now, Cas?" Dean joked, his heart speeding up at how close they were, their breaths mingling in front of them.

"Yes, really. I've never been kissed, Dean, and I thought that you of all people would know what it feels like, yes?" Castiel looked to Dean, more curiosity filling his features. Dean was overwhelmed by the want to show him and not just tell him what it feels like. He knew that he'd probably repel the angle, though Castiel would never be so rude, Dean thought.

So Dean placed his rough, large hand on the back of the angle's neck, and pulled he and himself closer until their lips touched lightly. Dean kissed Castiel slowly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. After a moment, Dean still got no response and pulled away from Cas, muttering a "sorry" under his breath.

After a moment of uncomfortable and unwanted silence, Castiel brushed his fingertips over his lips and glanced to Dean, then down to the floor of Dean's beloved car.

"May you...May you do that again..?" He asked, feeling what Cas could only place as shyness, something he had never felt before. Within twenty seconds of saying those words, Dean's warm lips were against pressed gently against Cas's, moving slowly and steadily. Their lips fit together almost perfectly, and the two were lost in the unfamiliar action.

Unfamiliar to Castiel all together, unfamiliar to Dean because no kiss he's ever shared had nearly as much passion.

Dean parted his lips slightly so he could lick the bottom of Castiel's lip, asking to be let in. Castiel apparently knew what it meant, because within seconds, Dean's tongue brushed against Cas's.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, their lips finally broke up when they heard the familiar, heavy footsteps of Sam walking closer to the car.

"Goodbye, Dean. I will see you later in the night."

With the same _swoosh _that brought the angle in made him vanish, just as Sam reached the car.

"Hey, I got the gas-" Sam looked through the window of the black car and to Dean. "You alright, man? You're blushing."

"No, Sammy, I'm not! It's just cold out here, is all!"

"Yeah okay. So, what'd you get up to while I was out?" Sam asked, filling the Impala up with gasoline.

"..I had to see a certain feathery ass about a halo."


End file.
